


After it all...

by Looshk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) Appreciation, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romantic Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Top Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Trauma, reignited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looshk/pseuds/Looshk
Summary: Some spoilers for KH3 be warned!After the events of KH3 Axel and Roxas finally meet again and Axel's mind is full of what could have been between them.But Axel wants to know, does Roxas still feel the same way about him, or has it been too long to rekindle what they once had?





	After it all...

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for KH3 ahead please be warned.  
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these characters.

_He was gone from me in an instant so harsh it broke me into a million pieces..._  
_And returned to me in a moment of such need and life threatening vulnerability it was like he pulled me back together again._  
_After all... It wasn't really his choice..._  
_But now... He's his own person... His own somebody..._  
_But has it been too long?_  
_Are we still the same? Can I really expect that of him?_

__

__

__

'Axel?'  
Blue eyes captured green in a curious stare.  
'Or is it Lea now?'  
He grinned.  
'The names Axel... Got it memorized?'  
Roxas shook his head with a sarcastic snort;  
'You haven't changed a bit.' 

The sun was setting over Twilight Town and some of their friends had left once their vantage point started to fall into shadow. Some of them still felt unsettled in the dark, perhaps it was the loss of Sora or maybe it was simply the trauma of what they faced as a result of it...But some of them just couldn't face the darkness yet. 

They sat looking out over the town silently, as street lamps blinked to life and pinprick stars began to light up the ink coloured sky, both more afraid of the other than anything the darkness could offer up. 

Isa was the last to leave making them both jump as he said his goodbyes before eyeing them both with slight amusement. They all knew what was happening here but he wasn't about to help them broach THAT conversation... That was up to them. 

Roxas kept staring straight ahead his pose seeming relaxed and non chalant as usual, while his nails gripped the concrete on either side of him.  
_Are we just... Friends?_  
Axel caught his gaze as though reading his mind and looked away quickly, he sighed a long low sigh while staring at his intertwined fingers.  
Roxas followed his gaze unable to voice the question he so desperately wanted to ask.  
'So...'  
Axel's voice was low and trembling, he could hear his heart thumping in his ears and chest.  
'Are we still...'  
He laughed humourlessly.  
'Were we even...?'  
Roxas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

The silence spread around them like the shadows.  
Axel bit the inside of his cheek slowly nodding in understanding.  
'Ok...'  
He turned his head away slightly to hide the obvious pain on his face, if he couldn't have him as a lover, he still wanted him as a friend.  
'Ok.'  
He stood up quickly, hoping he could hold it together long enough to get out of there.  
Only to have Roxas block his path.  
His hands were trembling as he placed one on Axel's chest, Axel stopped dead at his touch closing his eyes in a vain attempt to etch it onto his memory.  
Then a hand was on his face, brushing away tears he didn't know were there.  
_Great job Axel..._

Lips brushed his cheek.  
He opened his eyes to find Roxas staring into them and closing the distance, the kiss was gentle at first, innocent, curious, cautious...  
Soft tender kisses brushed across his cheeks, lips and forehead...  
Then back to his lips, his neck...  
Axel inhaled sharply as teeth grazed his neck.  
Roxas' hand gripped the material of his shirt pulling him downwards kissing him harder and forcing him against the wall.  
He pulled away suddenly breathless.  
'How far is your place?'  
Axel didn't hesitate, he grabbed Roxas hand and started walking briskly in the direction of his apartment. 

The apartment door clicked closed and Roxas was on him.  
Breathless, wanting, unrelenting.  
His lips were on his neck, his hands wandered from around his neck...  
To his chest...  
To his waistband...  
Axel was going to lose it.  
But Roxas wasn't going to give him a chance...  
Pulling his trousers slowly down over the growing bulge in pants Roxas let himself slide to his knees.  
Eye level now with Axel's erect cock, he smirked devilishly.  
Then flicked the tip of his tongue across the tip through his boxers, Axel flinched forward breathing in sharply.  
'Fuck!'  
Holding eye contact he slipped his thumb and forefingers into the waistband of Axel's boxers, slowly, achingly letting them slide over his pubic hair, pushing them down until his erection popped out of them.  
'Ahhh!'  
Axel's eyes were already closed, his head was pushed up against the wall in anticipation, his spiked hair was askew and he already had sweat on his forehead despite barely being touched, Roxas savoured what he was doing to him.  
Green eyes shot open with a moan as Roxas licked from his balls up to the tip of his cock before taking him into his mouth.  
He sank down the wall to the floor as Roxas relentlessly pleasured him with his hands lips and tongue.  
He grabbed his hair completely at his mercy.  
'Roxas... Stop... Stop! I'm gonna cum!'  
Roxas froze, making deliberate eye contact with Axel, his lips still around his shaft.  
Without breaking eye contact he slowly pulled back, Axel feeling every inch of pleasure as Roxas pulled his cock from his mouth.  
Axel was in a haze, his heart was racing, his head was swimming...  
'Get on the bed. Now.' 

Axel lay face down on the bed, waiting for Roxas.  
'I want you face up.'  
He slowly rolled over Roxas gazed over his body tempted to give in and give them what they both wanted...  
But this power trip was driving him wild.  
He stared at Axel breathless and horny on the bed.  
_I wonder how far I can push this?_  
'Well? Aren't you going to repay the favour?'  
Axel was off the bed and on his knees like a shot, pulling Roxas trousers and boxers down like his life depended on it.  
He licked Roxas' shaft with a pleasured moan.  
Hands tangled in red hair as Axel deepthroated every inch.  
Roxas growled.  
'Get on the bed. Now!'  
Axel lay face up, Roxas roughly pushed his knees apart and grabbed his hips, hungry and breathless but still in control, he slowly pushed up against Axel's tight hole... and stopped.  
The redhead trembled with anticipation underneath him .  
Roxas grinned.  
'How badly do you want it?'  
'P...Pretty fucking badly...'  
'What's the magic word?'  
The words dripped from his mouth like honey.  
'P-Please!' 

Roxas thrush forward into Axel, Axel's back arched off the bed, his eyes screwed closed with intense pleasure.  
'You like being under me don't you?'  
Axel's pleasure hazed eyes cracked open and caught Roxas gaze as he moaned.  
'Yes! Please don't stop!'  
Roxas was high off the control and thrust faster.  
'You like it when I fuck you?'  
'Y-yes!'  
Roxas pulled Axels knees over his shoulders and leaned forward so he could get even deeper.  
'Do you want me to fuck you harder?'  
'Y-yes! Please!'  
Roxas thrust as hard as he could into Axel's tight hole, the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room along with Axel's ever increasing moans.  
'F-fuck... Roxas...'  
His breathing was becoming ragged but Roxas only went harder, his pleasure only increasing with each and every pleasured moan and thrust.  
Axel's eyes opened slightly taking in Roxas...  
'Fuck, Fuck! I'm gonna cum!'  
Roxas thrust faster, as Axel trembled to orgasm spurting cum over his stomach and chest...  
The sight of Axel spent, flushed and covered in his own cum finished him off.  
'Oh fuck! Axel!'  
He thrust twice more and blew his load deep inside Axel, slowing down he rode out his orgasm before slowing to a halt.  
Their breathless sighs filled the room as they collasped onto the bed beside each other. 

Axel crawled across the bed and laid his head softly on Roxas' chest wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.  
'This is the first time I've ever heard your heart beat...'  
Roxas balked at the sudden outpouring of affection.  
'Please... I just need to know you're real...'  
He settled into the embrace and sleep overtook him. 

Axel awoke, groggy after a deep nights sleep and eyes shut against the blinding morning light.  
He smiled to himself remembering the events of the night before and reached out lazily across the bed for Roxas...  
But Roxas was nowhere to be found.  
He searched frantically around the bed refusing to open his eyes to face the truth...  
After taking a deep breath he opened his eyes to an empty bed...  
_This can't be possible... He was here..._  
He rose from his bed and threw on a dressing gown feeling devastated and confused.  
_I know he was here..._

He approached his bedroom door and heard the almost inaudible sounds of the tv from the next room...  
Axel dared not hope.  
Taking a deep breath he cracked the door open to reveal a shock of blonde spikes sticking up over the back of the sofa.  
His breath caught in his throat.  
_He's really here... He's really back..._  
Relieved tears fell from his eyes, he wiped his palm across his eyes and walked into his living room and gently put his arms around Roxas' shoulders.  
Roxas jumped at the unexpected contact but softened as soon as he saw Axel's tears.  
'Good morn... Hey what's wrong?'  
Axel held Roxas for a few moments.  
'I wasn't sure last night was real... When I woke and you weren't there... I... I wasn't sure you were real...'  
Roxas got off the sofa and placed Axel's palm flat on his chest, his green eyes closed feeling the truest evidence that Roxas was not only alive, but no longer a nobody.  
Axel opened his eyes, Roxas placed his hands on Axel's face;  
'This is a lot, I'm feeling a lot... But I'm here... And I think I'm here for good this time. I... Think I want to be here for good this time...'  
Axel's heart skipped a beat.  
'You want to stay here in Twilight Town... or... here?'  
_With me...?_  
Roxas bit the inside of his cheek.  
'I want to stay here... With you...'

The words fell upon him gently like spring rain but they took the wind out of him like a sucker punch.  
Axel feared his heart might explode, he tried to maintain his composure and pulled Roxas tightly against him.  
Tears steamed silently down his face.  
Roxas looked up at him.  
'What's wrong?'  
Axel kissed his forehead softly.  
'Nothing...'  
_For the first time since this whole crazy mess started everything feels... Perfect._


End file.
